The Clinical Product Center under contract, provides Investigational Product Services for all DAIT-funded and/or sponsored clinical research programs and other NIAID-funded clinical trials as needed. Studies to be supported include radiation/nuclear countermeasures research. Additionally, and on an as-needed basis, clinical trials of infectious disease treatment, prevention and other vaccine studies. Investigational Products to be studied include schedule I through VI pharmaceutical agents, biologics, and other agents.